Jinchuuriki
by Nakokun
Summary: Sólo un Jinchuuriki puede saber cómo se siente otro. Y, si uno cae en un "hechizo del sueño", sólo un Jinchuuriki puede salvarlo, o morir en el intento.
1. Capítulo 1

.-.

.-.

Jinchuuriki

.-.

.-.

A Gaara le gustaba dormir.

Quizás por haber sido privado por años del sueño, quizás porque era un mundo lleno de misterios sin descubrir, o quizás sólo porque le gustaba soñar, al Kazekage le deleitaba disfrutar de sus horas de sueño con calma. Disipar tensiones y trasladarse, por unas horas, a un mundo donde podía ser cualquier cosa, y donde cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Varias veces había soñado con su madre, viviendo en una familia feliz junto con su padre y sus hermanos. Sabía que era un sueño, pero le reconfortaba el saber que podría echar un vistazo a lo que podría haber sido, aunque fuera por las noches. También había soñado con Naruto, viendo cómo marcaba a una persona el tener o no amigos, o compañeros confiables, o maestros que te regañen, pero que te quieran.

A veces soñaba con él. Soñaba con el demonio que habían sellado en su interior, tal y como lo hacía Naruto a veces. Se sorprendió cuando el rubio se lo había comentado, y se preguntó por qué Shukaku podría haberse devorado su alma si dormía, mientras que el Kyuubi había dejado dormir tranquilo al otro ninja sin problemas mayores.

Quizás fuese el sello.

Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora.

El despertar no era lo que más le gustaba, pero el dormir en la cómoda cama del Kazekage ayudaba a hacer más llevadero el momento. Y, en especial, porque sabía que su día sería mucho mejor que los que tuvo como contenedor del Shukaku. Agudizó todos sus sentidos con los ojos cerrados, casi sonriendo, y fue entonces cuando notó algo anormal.

.-.

-¿Una misión en la Aldea oculta de la Arena?- preguntó Naruto.

-Así es, Naruto- dijo la quinta Hokage, mirándolo. Por sus ojos, el ninja entendió que se trataba de algo serio –Es una misión muy delicada, y requirieron especialmente que fueran tú y Sakura-

La chica asintió, parada al lado del ninja rubio, mirando con respeto a su maestra.

-¿Podría darnos los detalles, Hokage-sama?- preguntó Sakura.

-Se trata de un extraño caso de lo que podría ser una enfermedad, o un jutsu nuevo. Es por eso que deben mantener esta misión en absoluto secreto, y comunicarme los resultados de inmediato, sean cuales sean- Tsunade le dio un pergamino a la chica, quien lo desenrolló con el permiso de la Hokage, dejando ver a Naruto los detalles de su misión.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Sai no irá- aclaró Tsunade –En esta misión sus habilidades no serán de utilidad-

-¿Kakashi-sensei ya sabe de la misión?- preguntó la muchacha, mirando a la Hokage.

-Lo cité dos horas antes que a ustedes, así que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento- unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, y con el permiso de Tsunade entró el aludido –Estábamos hablando de ti-

-Oh, lo siento por llegar tarde- dijo Kakashi, con la mano en la nuca.

-Kakashi-sensei, debe ver esto- dijo Sakura, señalando el pergamino.

El adulto lo tomó despacio, y a medida que leía el ambiente se hacía más tenso.

-¿Cuándo sucedió, Hokage-sama?- le preguntó a la mujer.

-Hace una semana. Y, según los informes, podría empeorar si no se soluciona ahora-

-Naruto… - empezó Kakashi, y no supo cómo seguir.

El ninja rubio estaba mucho más tenso que él, y miraba el pergamino sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía lo que significaba, y esperaba nunca tener que embarcarse en una misión así. Pero ahora había llegado, y no quería que fuese así.

No quería.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Kakashi-sensei- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo despacio.

La tensión se disipó enseguida.

-Y, cuando volvamos, ¡nos invitarás a comer ramen!- dijo Naruto, recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Sólo comes eso?- preguntó Sakura, sonriendo un poco.

-Me llena la panza con algo que me gusta, me da energía y nutrientes para ser un buen ninja, ¿qué más se puede desear?-

El trío salió de la oficina de la Hokage, y cuando se encontró sola, Tsunade suspiró.

-Gaara-san, ¿en qué te has metido?-

.-.

Su hermana solía despertarlo con unos golpes en su puerta, diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo. Entonces Gaara se levantaba, miraba el reloj y se preparaba para desayunar con sus hermanos vistiendo sus antiguas ropas de ninja. No le gustaba aparecer como el Kazekage frente a ellos, en especial porque eran dos de las pocas personas con las que se sentía bien de verdad. En esos momentos podía hasta sonreír, mucho más que cuando despertaba, y disfrutar de una comida con su familia.

Temari no lo había llamado.

Gaara se levantó de su cama, se preparó como todos los días y bajó a desayunar. Bajo su máscara de cotidianeidad estaba vigilando cada detalle, atento a otras discrepancias a su alrededor. No era día festivo y ninguno de sus hermanos estaba enfermo. Tampoco estaban en alguna misión, y no detectaba peligro alguno, más allá de la ausencia de Temari en su puerta. Sin bajar la guardia, fue hacia el comedor donde desayunaba todos los días, y lo encontró vacío.

Por un largo segundo se quedó quieto en la puerta, mirando la mesa desnuda que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

Entonces fue hacia la cocina, tan vacía como el comedor, y empezó a prepararse su desayuno. Escuchó que dos pares de pies se acercaban al comedor, ocupando dos de los lugares vacíos. Al asomarse, vio a sus hermanos restregándose los ojos y bostezando con ganas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando con curiosidad a los otros.

-Ah, hola Gaara- dijo Temari, mirándolo con una sonrisa –Creo que nos hemos dormido-

-Anoche encontré un libro muy interesante y no pude dejarlo hasta el final- dijo Kankuro, apenado. Sin la capucha y con la cara lavada parecía otra persona.

-¿De qué iba la historia?- preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando sobre la mesa tres tazas de té humeantes y sentándose en su lugar, mirando con curiosidad al rubio.

-Creo que te interesará apenas sepas el nombre del autor. O del protagonista- dijo su hermana –Yo tomé otra copia del libro y me atrapó-

Gaara la miró, esperando.

-El autor es Jiraiya- dijo el muchacho.

-Y el nombre del protagonista es Naruto- completó la chica, sonriendo.

Gaara estaba sorprendido.

Sus hermanos lo conocían muy bien, y eran los únicos que podían distinguir los cambios de humor de su hermano menor. Cualquier otra persona no hubiese notado el ligero cambio en la mirada del pelirrojo, pero ellos ya estaban entrenados.

-Creía que sólo había escrito novelas para adultos- comentó el ninja.

-Oh, sí, pero esta fue la primera que escribió, y parece que de ahí salió el nombre de cierto rubio- comentó Temari.

-¿Y es una historia interesante?- preguntó Gaara, tomando su taza de té y llevándosela a los labios.

-Te lo doy cuando te tomes un descanso- le dijo Kankuro empezando a desayunar –Así no te retiras a otro mundo-

.-.

Aunque se lo hubieran dado en el desayuno, la noticia que recibió en mitad de la mañana hizo que olvidara el tema.

Revisó dos veces el pergamino, y luego miró serio al ninja mensajero de Konoha.

-Saldremos hoy al anochecer- dijo el Kazekage, y el ninja asintió y salió de la oficina.

Naruto…

¿En qué problemas se había metido el rubio?

Temari y Kankuro se mostraron igual de sorprendidos al recibir la noticia. Aceptaron sin titubear las instrucciones de su hermano menor, sabiendo que era un buen líder y que no actuaba sin haber pensado antes. Se quedarían en la Aldea oculta de la Arena, cumpliendo con el papel de Kazekage, hasta que Gaara regresase de su misión.

Sólo él podía hacerlo.

.-.

Al llegar a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, Naruto notó que algo estaba pasando.

Nunca había estado allí, y sabía que la aldea era distinta a la de la Hoja, pero era evidente hasta para él que algo andaba mal. Las calles estaban vacías, a excepción de las fuerzas policiales. Lo habían dejado entrar después de haber revisado sus documentos, y los instaron a ingresar a la ciudad tan rápido como les fuera posible. Les indicaron que fueran a la casa donde vivía el Kazekage, donde les darían los detalles, y que lo hicieran rápido.

Algunas personas los miraban desde las casas.

No eran miradas de rencor, como las que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a recibir desde el día en que se convirtió en el contenedor de Kyuubi, sino miradas inquietas, asustadas, y con un deje de esperanza al verlo. Pocas veces veía esperanza en los rostros de quienes lo miraban, y sabía que debía sentirse halagado, pero eso sólo hizo que su alarma aumentara.

Temari fue la primera en recibirlos.

-Oh, gracias al cielo que han venido- dijo la chica, nerviosa y alarmada.

-Hemos venido tan rápido como nos fue posible- dijo Kakashi, con respeto -¿Podemos hablar adentro?-

-Oh, sí, por favor- dijo la kunoichi, inquieta.

-¿Le sucede algo al Kazekage?- preguntó Sakura, respetuosa, mientras caminaban detrás de Temari.

-Así es- dijo la rubia, intentando controlarse –Y creemos que son los únicos que podrán ayudarlo-

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Naruto, inquieto.

-Véanlo ustedes- dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta de una habitación.

La habitación del Kazekage.

Gaara parecía dormido.

-Está así desde hace varios días, y no podemos despertarlo- comentó Kankuro, sentado a un lado de la cama, al verlos entrar –Y su chakra es continuo y estable-

-Temari, haremos todo lo que nos sea posible- dijo Sakura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la rubia. La chica levantó la cabeza y la miró, esperanzada –Pondré todo mi conocimiento médico en ello-

-¿Cómo empezó esto?- preguntó Kakashi al ninja marionetista.

-Cinco días atrás, fue a dormir y no volvió a despertar- contestó el muchacho -Fue el día de la tormenta de arena anual, cuando todos en la aldea se quedan en sus hogares hasta que cese el viento. No hicimos nada diferente el día anterior, y Gaara era el mismo de siempre. A la mañana siguiente, estaba así-

Kakashi observó al Kazakage dormir. Se levantó el protector de la cara y utilizó el sharingan. Tal cual le habían dicho, el chakra de Gaara era constante y estaba en los niveles normales, al punto que parecía estar sólo dormido. Volvió a colocarse el protector.

Sakura se acercó a la cama.

-¿Me permitirían examinarlo?- preguntó la chica.

-Oh, por favor- dijo Temari, y le hizo una seña a Kankuro -Les mostraré sus habitaciones- dijo la rubia a Naruto y Kakashi.

.-.

Sakura había revisado a muchas personas en los tres años que llevaba aprendiendo las artes de un ninja (ó kunochi) médico. Sabía ver síntomas invisibles para una persona normal, y podía curar muchas enfermedades y heridas, incluso en medio de una batalla. Sabía cómo hacerlo, y lo hacía bien, y cuando revisaba a un paciente sólo utilizaba la mirada profesional.

Gaara no usaba pijama, sólo ropa interior al dormir, lo cual era comprensible dadas las altas temperaturas de la Aldea oculta de la Arena. Revisó todo su cuerpo con minuciosidad, y no encontró nada anormal, excepto por una cosa.

El cuerpo de Gaara estaba un grado más frío de lo normal.

Había registrado la temperatura corporal de Temari y Kankuro con una mirada, casi de forma inconsciente. Era una de las ventajas de ser kunoichi médico: sabes algunas cosas antes de saber que las has averiguado. Sabía que el ser el contenedor de uno de los nueve demonios no modificaba la temperatura corporal, y que Gaara no era la excepción. Y, a juzgar por la velocidad con la que descendía su temperatura, de forma casi imperceptible para quien no tuviera sus conocimientos, iba a seguir enfriándose.

Había leído algo de eso en unos textos antiguos, tan viejos que ni siquiera Tsunade-sama los revisaba. Pero Sakura era aplicada en sus estudios, y curiosa con respecto al conocimiento, por lo que los leyó hasta memorizarlos.

Volvió a tapar a Gaara y salió de su habitación, decidida.

Debía hablar con Kakashi-sensei.

.-.

.-.

**Dislaimer (Renuncia)**: como ya saben, Naruto y todo lo que comprende no es mío, sino de cierto japonés conocido como Kishimoto Masashi.

(Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca antes había puesto Disclaimer)

No he visto el Anime de Naruto más allá de unos veinte capítulos, siendo generosa, así que para escribir este fanfic tomó los hechos del Manga. Esta no es una serie que me encante, y ni de lejos se acerca a lo que fueron mis grandes pasiones, pero sentí que podía hacer algo con ella. Y, ya que estaba, decidí publicarlo en este sitio a ver qué les parece.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 2

.-.

.-.

Jinchuuriki

.-.

.-.

Lo recibieron con todo el respeto que merecía el Kazekage, y un ninja muy fuerte, pero Gaara no le prestó atención a los detalles. Cuando al fin la Hokage lo llevó a un lugar apartado para hablarle de los detalles, el pelirrojo no dejó de mirarla, con los labios apretados.

-Ha estado así desde que volvió de una misión de clase C- le dijo Tsunade –Fue sencillo para él y regresó sin problemas. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura fue a buscarlo, no pudo despertarlo de ninguna manera. Y como sabemos que usted es uno de los más cercanos a Naruto…-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Gaara, serio -¿Lo ha examinado?-

-No tiene ninguna enfermedad, y tampoco hemos detectado chakra extraño, salvo el de la presencia del Kyuubi en su interior. Su cuerpo tampoco ha sufrido los efectos del hambre, la deshidratación u otras necesidades físicas-

"El Kyuubi lo está manteniendo con vida" pensó el pelirrojo.

Podía sentir el chakra de Naruto en su cuerpo, como si sólo estuviera dormido. Pero incluso él, que nunca lo había visto dormir, sabía que el rubio tenía algo malo; estaba demasiado quieto como para ser Naruto. Y era él, confirmo Gaara al acercarse a la cama, ya que el chakra del zorro de nueve colas estaba allí dentro, contenido, pero allí estaba.

.-.

-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, necesito de su ayuda- dijo la muchacha, al encontrarlos en el comedor. Temari les estaba sirviendo el té con expresión sombría, y levantó la vista, quizás esperanzada –Temari, Kankuro, creo saber lo que tiene Gaara, pero debo confirmarlo antes de aplicarle la cura- dijo la chica, intentando tranquilizarlos.

Los dos hermanos de Gaara parecieron aflojarse un poco mientras los ninjas de Konoha seguían a la chica hacia la habitación del Kazekage.

Sakura no había estado todo el tiempo examinando al pelirrojo; cuando los otros dos entraron, pudieron ver que había símbolos extraños alrededor de la cama del Kazekage. Kakashi reconoció algunos, aunque omitió decir nada. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien miraba con algo de curiosidad los extraños símbolos, y luego a la chica.

-Si mis suposiciones son correctas- explicó ante la muda pregunta del rubio -entonces el Kazekage estará de pie en unos días sin problemas; pero si estoy equivocada, no habrá esperanza. Y para ello necesito a alguien quien haya pasado por experiencias similares- dijo, mirando a Naruto.

El ninja comprendió.

-Y, Kakashi-sensei, si algo sale mal, confío en que tomará las decisiones acertadas- terminó la muchacha, seria, mirando al adulto. Este asintió.

.-.

Había dos formas de hacerlo; con habilidades muy avanzadas de ninja médico y el poder de un demonio, o con la voluntad de un contenedor y el poder de un demonio. Gaara era consciente que Shukaku ya no estaba en su interior, pero eso no lo iba a detener. No necesitaba hacer los símbolos: la arena le obedecía, girando a su alrededor y formando el ambiente ideal. El haber sido un contenedor del demonio mapache, haber muerto y regresado, le daba ciertas habilidades que ningún otro ninja había logrado, y él se había entrenado con todas sus fuerzas para poder dominarlas.

Podía sentir el chakra de Naruto respondiéndole, y sintió cómo el chakra rojo se agitaba un poco, sin despertar. La mejor posición para hacerlo era sentado en la cama, al lado del rubio y con una mano sobre el rostro del ninja de la Hoja. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien que no era para dormir, y empezó a concentrar su chakra para realizar la técnica.

"Nadie debe entrar mientras esté dentro" le había dicho a la Hokage, y ella había asentido sin pedir más explicaciones.

Con las puertas y las ventanas cerradas, sintió cómo los chakras se mezclaban en un solo.

Y, entonces, empezó a ver.

.-.

El agua le recordaba a Naruto las veces en que se encontraba con el Kyuubi, barrotes de por medio. El ver que no sobrepasaba los símbolos que había en el piso le hizo cobrar conciencia que mas le valía no pisarlos y obedecer a la kunoichi médico. Si no supiera que Shukaku ya no estaba en el interior de Gaara, hubiera jurado que lo requerían allí por ser otro Jinchuuriki. Pero de seguro lo necesitaban por sus habilidades ninja, se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo iba a ser el próximo Hokage.

Sakura estaba a la derecha de la cama, Kakashi a su izquierda y Naruto a los pies. El rubio miraba al pelirrojo, dejando que su visión periférica captara el cambio que se producía en los otros ninjas. Sakura estaba realizando un jutsu complicado, por cómo se movían sus manos, y el silencio pesaba en todos ellos. El agua se volvió más fría, y se elevó del piso, formando una burbuja que los envolvió a los cuatro.

Naruto no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Gaara.

Sentía cómo la energía del jutsu los envolvía, metiéndosele en el cuerpo y fusionando sus chakras. Incluso sentía el de Kyuubi, quien parecía no querer hacerlo pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía no tener otra opción. Se concentró en el punto donde se mezclaban los chakras, cerrando los ojos como le había dicho Sakura. Su cuerpo era energía, misma que se mezclaba con las otras en una sola, sin poder verlo, no oírlo, ni olerlo, no tocarlo, ni saborearlo, sólo sabiéndolo. Y cuando sintió que ya no había cuatro o cinco seres sino uno solo, Naruto abrió los ojos.

.-.

Agua.

Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a los ambientes húmedos, y el estar caminando en un lugar con tanta agua le producía cierto malestar. Subido a la rama de un árbol, observó su entorno: se parecía a un río de un país desconocido, con árboles creciendo hasta adentrarse en el agua cristalina. La flora le era desconocida; ni siquiera en Konoha había tales especies arbóreas, pero la abundancia de verde no lo engañaba.

No había animales.

No había insectos, ni peces en el río serpenteante, ni nada que no fuesen árboles, plantes, líquenes y algunos tipos de musgo. Agudizando sus sentidos, pudo percibir que él era el único humano en kilómetros a la redonda, y el ambiente no era distinto en ninguna parte. Abrió los ojos, concentrándose en los árboles que crecían en la orilla, y decidió moverse con la cautela que lo caracterizaba.

La noche era fría.

Las noches en el desierto eran mucho más frías, pero mucho más secas, y Gaara estaba atento a cualquier cambio en el ambiente. Lo que fuera que estuviese manteniendo a Naruto en el estado en que se encontraba debía estar allí, aunque escondiese su presencia con gran habilidad. Primero había pensado en el río, y no dejaba de vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo, atento al mínimo cambio en el agua, pero parecía tener tanto movimiento como el hielo eterno de los polos del mundo. Luego pensó en los árboles, pero el único movimiento que detectaba eran los imperceptibles temblores que se daban cuando saltaba o aterrizaba en una rama, tan nimios que ni siquiera movían el agua en la que estaban sumergidos los troncos.

Pero había algo allí.

Podía sentirlo.

Y había un olor que le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no sabía _por qué_.

El lecho del río tenía algo de arena, pero las raíces de los árboles la habían ocultado casi por completo. Aún tenía su calabaza con él, pero dudaba que la arena del lecho del río le respondiera. Y cuando vio que unas ondas perezosas en el agua se acercaban al lugar donde estaba, se ocultó en menos de un segundo. Esperó, viendo cómo las ondas aumentaban en frecuencia, dándole a entender que lo que fuera eso, se estaba acercando. Pronto lo vio salir de la esquina que formaba el río con los árboles.

Fue entonces cuando supo _de verdad_ que estaba en el interior de Naruto.

Y más al reconocer el aroma.

Sólo él podría tener un "sueño" en donde un zorrito (más animal que humano) con rostro muy conocido navegaba por el río en un gigantesco tazón de ramen, impulsándose con un par de palillos gigantes, a veces haciendo una pausa para comer los fideos con los palillos (ambas cosas de tamaño normal) que tenía en la otra mano. Gaara no se explicaba cómo el zorro de nueve colas con rostro similar al del rubio podía estar comiendo del mismo tazón en que estaba metido, y más viendo que el tazón humeaba, pero al ver al zorro "cantando" en su extraña lengua animal y navegando la mar de contento en el río se convenció que era el sueño de Naruto, y podían pasar cosas raras como esa.

Como que hubiese aparecido sin haberlo detectado.

Siguió al zorro despacio, acompañándolo en su navegación por el río, viendo cómo el nivel de la sopa descendía poco a poco. Cuando parecía que no quedaba más ramen, el zorro elevó los palillos gigantes, dejándolos sobre el tazón en apariencia vacío, y desapareció. Sólo al acercarse un poco más, el pelirrojo vio que estaba lamiendo los restos de la sopa, moviendo sus nueve colas con alegría, para luego sentarse con la panza llena y una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que era demasiado…

…como la de Naruto.

Gaara vio que había un precario muelle adelante, y observó al zorro desembarcar del tazón, para luego guardarse los palillos pequeños en algún misterioso bolsillo escondido en su pelaje. Entonces se echó los palillos gigantes sobre un hombro, sosteniendo el tazón por la base con su otra mano, sobre su cabeza, y empezó a andar hacia tierra firme.

El pelirrojo lo siguió.

.-.

El aire era sofocante, y el viento que soplaba de forma constante no ayudaba en nada. Naruto, después de caminar por varias horas bajo un Sol abrasador, decidió echarse a la sombra de una duna gigante y descansar. De alguna extraña manera, sentía que hacía calor, pero no lo afectaba; no transpiraba, y el cuerpo no se le había vuelto pesado. Ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de tomar agua o de comer. Pero lo que sí notaba era que su cuerpo se cansaba, y era consciente que no debía agotarse antes de encontrar al pelirrojo.

Se lo debía.

Y no sólo por ser ambos Jinchuurikis; Gaara era su amigo, los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros, y Naruto siempre cumplía con sus promesas. Le había prometido a Temari y a Kankuro que regresaría con su hermano sano y salvo. No tenía idea acerca de dónde estaban Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, pero quedándose quieto no iba a averiguarlo, así que había empezado a moverse, primero por una zona irregular y rocosa, y luego por el desierto en que ahora se encontraba.

Las instrucciones de Sakura eran claras: encontrar a Gaara y avisarle. No sabía cómo se comunicaría con la chica cuando encontrara al pelirrojo, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba ahora era encontrarlo. Así que se levantó cuando sintió que su cuerpo se hacía más liviano, y rodeó la duna despacio, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese aparecer. Cuando se aseguró que no había bicho viviente en kilómetros a la redonda, comenzó a tomar velocidad, saltando más y más dunas hacia un punto en el horizonte en el que le pareció sentir un chakra conocido.

Pero, al llegar, se desconcertó.

El sitio en cuestión no se diferenciaba en nada a lo que había visto antes: arena, dunas y más arena. Naruto, algo frustrado, aterrizó en el medio del lugar, decidido a encontrar la fuente del chakra, que se sentía en toda el área. No esperaba que la arena le agarrada de los tobillos y empezara a hundirlo como si se hubiese derrumbado una parte del desierto, así que el movimiento lo tomó desprevenido. Intentó zafarse, pero la arena se aferraba a él como si mil manos tiraran de su ropa hacia abajo, y cuando sintió que la arena le llegaba a la barbilla, cerró la boca y se impulsó hacia abajo como pudo.

Cayó como un gato en lo que parecía ser un piso de cemento. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser un pasillo, iluminado de forma tenue por una luz de procedencia desconocida. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio que no había ninguna entrada o trampa en el techo. No se sorprendió tanto como pensaba al encontrarse con que toda la arena en el suelo era la que se había caído de su ropa y pelo, así que terminó de sacársela de encima antes de continuar.

El pasillo, de un material semejante al cemento o la arcilla, se extendía a cada lado del ninja, y Naruto se encontró con que el chakra de Gaara se encontraba a ambos extremos, a la misma distancia e intensidad, pero de alguna extraña manera se sentía distinta a cada lado.

A su derecha, el chakra era agresivo y caótico.

A su izquierda, era calmado y, de cierta forma, _suave_.

Naruto no lo pensó ni un segundo y se dirigió hacia la derecha.

.-.

El zorrito caminó por un sendero estrecho, colocando de costado el tazón y manteniéndolo en alto para poder pasar. Gaara lo siguió sin hacer ruido, viendo el despreocupado rostro tan similar al de Naruto irradiar confianza con su sonrisa. Era evidente que conocía el camino y que lo había transitado muchas veces, ya que en el trayecto de casi media hora no dudó ni se mostró inquieto. De un momento a otro se detuvo, miró a todas las direcciones (el pelirrojo se ocultó y camufló su presencia) y apartó lo que parecía ser el tronco de un árbol enorme, cubierto de musgo.

Era una puerta extraña.

No tenía una forma regular, sino que parecía seguir las hendiduras de la corteza. El zorrito deslizó su tazón con cuidado, y luego entró cargando los palillos gigantes. La puerta empezó a cerrarse tras su espalda, cuando un puñado de arena se interpuso entre la extraña puerta y el tronco, impidiendo que se cerrara del todo y deslizando la suficiente dentro para formar un ojo de arena.

Frente al zorrito había lo que parecía ser un poblado con casas hechas de madera y piedras, como si en vez de entrar en un árbol hubiese aparecido en otra parte del bosque. Una zorra mayor lo saludó con la pata al verlo, feliz. Todos tenían las marcas que tenía Naruto en sus mejillas, y Gaara notó que había pocos zorros, no más de treinta, en el "poblado". A veces andando en cuatro patas a veces en dos, y con diversas cantidades de colas, todos los zorros tenían la misma expresión de alegría y tranquilidad en el rostro.

El zorrito se adelantó hasta su madre, quien lo recibió con cariñosas lamidas en la cara y lo envió a lo que debía ser su casa. Aunque pudiese hacer una "oreja de arena", Gaara sabía que no podría oír lo que decían con exactitud: el lenguaje de los zorros de nueve colas parecía ser…

No todos los zorros tenían nueve colas.

Algunos tenían ocho, siete o hasta seis, y la única familia que tenía nueve era la del zorrito que había seguido. Decidió ponerle Naru, a falta de otro nombre que se le ocurriera antes, y lo observó mientras iba a buscar comida. Si hubiese llevado el tazón de ramen lleno de seguro no lo necesitaría, por más que lo hubiese llevado de costado en algunos tramos, pensó Gaara. Y Naru no parecía estar empapado en la sopa en la que había estado sumergido, notó, pero pronto dejó de pensarlo cuando vio que el zorrito volvía con lo que parecía un ave mediana y se la mostraba a su madre.

La zorra asintió y Naru entró a la casa, seguido pocos segundos después por un montón de zorritos más pequeños, y aunque eran animales el pelirrojo sabía que eran hermanos, por la similitud con el zorrito. Se quedó observando cómo se desarrollaba la vida en el poblado de zorros, recordando todo lo que sabía acerca de los demonios que habían encerrado en nueve personas, dos de ellas Naruto y él mismo.

No recordaba nada acerca de un poblado.

Esperó, sin moverse y atento a cualquier movimiento en su entorno o cerca de su ojo de arena, viendo cómo caía la noche en los dos lados de la puerta.

.-.

.-.

La verdad no pensé que la historia iba a tomar este rumbo, pero decidí pensarlo dos (o más) veces antes de continuarla, para replantearme qué es lo que quería expresar. Y terminó saliendo algo diferente a lo que pensaba (por ejemplo, me imaginaba a Gaara como faraón de Egipto, pero lo descarté enseguida porque no concordaba con el personaje, ni con la idea que quería dar) pero no me desagrada para nada.

**MG**: como no dejaste el comentario desde tu cuenta, te contesto así. ¡Muchacha! Te extrañé chica, pensé que la facultad te había abducido de forma definitiva. Espero que te siga gustando, y no, no va a ser Yaoi. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Capítulo 3

.-.

.-.

Jinchuuriki

.-.

.-.

Pronto comenzó a soplar una brisa en el pasillo que le tiraba de la ropa, pero Naruto no se detuvo incluso cuando fue aumentando en fuerza y velocidad, tironeándolo hacia atrás. Mientras más soplaba el viento, más ganas tenía de saber qué era lo que había al final del corredor, y más ganas ponía en llegar al final.

En el último tramo debió usar dos kunai, usando uno en cada mano para clavarlos en el suelo y avanzar como si escalara una montaña. No se iba a rendir, no iba a soltarse y no iba a dejar que una vientito de nada lo llevase lejos el lugar que _él_ quería ver. De lejos se veía sólo el final del corredor, y parecía que el viento venía de allí, aunque no había nada más que una pared de piedra. Contrastaba de forma evidente con las paredes lisas, y Naruto sospechaba que el viento provenía de las junturas de las piedras, aunque parecía una muralla sólida y uniforme.

De lejos no se veía, y había aparecido de golpe y porrazo, cuando levantó la vista del piso que "escalaba".

El viento traía ruidos de golpes.

Quizás necesitase el derrumbar la pared, y con el viento a tal velocidad los escombros le iban a caer encima, por lo que lo más sensato sería mantenerse en el techo y desde allí golpear. Pero primero tenía que comprobar algo, y tiró un kunai al revés, de forma tal que lo primero que golpeara fuera el mango circular.

El kunai golpeó la pared y rebotó, volado hacia Naruto de punta.

El ninja lo agarró en el aire y volvió a guardárselo, avanzado hacia la pared con obstinación. No importaba cómo, iba a llegar a esa pared y cruzarla de alguna manera, le costara lo que le costara, se dijo mientras estiraba la mano para tocar la piedra, y una miserable pared no lo iba…

Paf.

Quizás había tocado la pared y activado algún mecanismo, o sólo caído en otra puerta-trampa. Como fuera, se había caído de panza a un piso que debía estar a diez centímetros bajo el que había "escalado". Y, de nuevo, sin rastros de la escena anterior, a excepción de los dos kunais en las manos. El rubio miró a su alrededor; lo primero que notó fue que estaba en lo que parecía ser la ladera de una suave colina en una noche sin Luna, aunque podía ver bastante bien con la escasa luz. Lo segundo fue que parecía ser otoño, ya que las hojas de los árboles que veía algo alejados empezaban a tornarse amarillas. Y lo tercero que notó fue que había caído sobre hierba algo reseca, pero viva aún.

Vislumbró la silueta de una cabaña en la ladera de la colina. No veía ningún otro indicio de civilización, así que, perdido por perdido, decidió acercarse con cautela. Mientras acortaba la distancia, notó que no era una cabaña, sino un templo que le recordó a los que se erguían para calmar espíritus malignos, y una extraña y desagradable sensación empezó a correrle por la espalda.

Conocía esos sellos.

.-.

Gaara notó que en el lugar donde se encontraba no había variado la posición de la Luna, la temperatura o cualquier otra condición atmosférica, mientras que en el poblado de Naru ya era noche anavzada. Esperó, viendo cómo los zorros se iban a dormir después de la cena, dejando encendidas una especia de farol en forma de pelota, que parecían hechos con una flor gigante con pétalos semitransparentes.

El pelirrojo no entendía.

Era muy bueno espiando, ocultando su presencia y esperando, pero esto ya le aburría demasiado. Y él no se aburría cuando estaba vigilando. Pero cuando notó un chakra distinto al de los zorros materializándose en el poblado, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Los zorros también lo detectaron: un chakra muy agresivo empezó a hacerse presente en el medio de la aldea, creciendo con velocidad asombrosa. Toda la población empezó a salir de las casas, llevando a los pequeños sobre el lomo ó sosteniéndolos con la boca, a todo lo que daban sus patas. Pero la madre de Naru no pudo evitar que una zorrita cayera de su espalda, y la pequeña parecía tener una pata rota. No podía levantarse siquiera.

Gaara adivinó los lastimeros sonidos de la pequeña, y se sorprendió al ver a Naru corriendo hacia la zorrita. Vio cómo la tomaba con la boca, rápido, y cómo intentaba alejarse del enorme chakra, que empezaba a tomar un color naranja violento, aunque le estaba pisando los talones. El pelirrojo vio cómo el chakra atrapó una de sus colas, obligando a Naru a parar en seco. El zorrito miró hacia atrás, y tomó su decisión en menos de un segundo. Tomó impulso y arrojó a la zorrita todo lo lejos que pudo.

La madre de Naru la atrapó al vuelo, viendo cómo su hijo era absorbido por el chakra y desaparecía. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, junto con los otros zorros del poblado, así que no pudo ver cuando el chakra desapareció, y Naru con él.

Y él sabía lo que era.

Había leído que, quizás, los nueve demonios no habían sido "creados" de la misma manera. Algunos podrían ser hechos sólo de chakra, pero otros podrían haber sido invocados de otros mundos, habiendo modificado su carácter con los sentimientos de quienes lo invocaban y trataban. Gaara suponía que los sentimientos serían de odio, ya que fue el que más se destacaba del chakra que se había llevado a Naru.

¿Así había sido?

.-.

Los sellos eran los mismos que él tenía en el estómago, antes de encontrar a Jiraiya.

Pero estos estaban en toda la casa; en papel, sobre las paredes, en el piso y hasta el techo, comprobó Naruto. Armándose de valor, se acercó con cautela, y notó que había una puerta abierta dos centímetros, como en las antiguas casas con paredes de bambú y papel. Despacio, con sus sentidos al máximo y atento a cualquier presencia, descorrió la puerta, viendo un futon ocupado.

Por un hombre muerto.

Tenía la cara tapada con un pañuelo, pero por las arrugas que veía en el cuello y lo blanco de su escaso pelo, el ninja supo que se trataba de un hombre muy mayor. Estaba tapado hasta los hombros, y veía que llevaba puesto un simple kimono blanco. Desconcertado, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con varios dibujos extraños pero, a la vez, muy familiares.

Mapaches.

En todos lados era la misma temática; mapaches normales, mapaches humanoides, ninjas con cabeza de mapache, Shukaku...

Naruto volvió a mirar al futon, preguntándose quién habría sido ese hombre. No sabía mucho de dibujo, pero veía con claridad (gracias a escuchar a Sai, quien le explicó cómo identificarlo un día de lluvia, ambos sin paraguas bajo un balcón y aburridos hasta la médula) que eran dibujos muy antiguos. Tanto la tina como el estilo los delataba. Sin tocarlos, intentó ver si alguno estaba firmado, pero no había ningún indicio de quién había sido el autor, así que el rubio supuso que ese hombre los había dibujado.

Y entonces notó algo.

Bajo el futon había lo que podría ser un círculo de invocación, aunque mucho más complicado que cualquiera que hubiese visto. El color rojo le recordó a la sangre, y de alguna manera comprendió lo que podría haber pasado. Y el ver que había pinceles con una sospechosa sustancia escarlata cerca del futon lo confirmó.

Sakura le dijo que algunos hechizos utilizaban la propia vida de quien los utilizara, y que estaban prohibidos en todo el país. Pero Naruto estaba seguro que no estaban en el País del Fuego, y se alejó despacio de los dibujos, para luego salir de la "casa", dejando la puerta tal y como la había encontrado.

Volvió a mirar los árboles amarillentos; parecían formar un sendero desde la "cabaña", alejándose en línea bastante recta, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Shukaku debió haber despertado y huido, dejando a su "creador" en un sueño del que jamás iba a despertar. Y, quizás, por eso quien lo tuviese dentro no podría volver a dormir, ya que Shukaku había nacido de un sueño, y había cierta lógica en pensar que se comería, desde un sueño, el alma de su Jinchuuriki. Le sorprendió que no hubiese un cráter o un caos tal que no se adivinaran ni que en el sitio había una "cabaña", pero no era lo más extraño que había visto.

Volvió al lugar donde había aterrizado, colocándose de nuevo como un gato a punto de saltar, y se impulsó hacia arriba.

El viento seguía igual de fuerte.

Naruto se dejó arrastrar hasta que pudo volver a caminar sin problemas, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el otro lado del corredor. Tenía la sospecha que no iba a terminar todo aquello si no veía las dos caras de la historia, y estaba seguro que, del otro lado, estaba Gaara.

.-.

Vio salir a los zorros de la puerta en el árbol, y le ordenó a la arena que volviera a la calabaza cuando el último ya había salido. Miró a la madre de Naru, que tenía una expresión tan... _humana_ que le recordó a Yashamaru. La zorra parecía querer llorar, pero puso las cuatro patas en tierra, miró al resto de su familia y todos salieron a escape, dirigiéndose al muelle.

Gaara no pensó en cómo harían para navegar sin un bote, o un tazón de ramen gigante. Siguió viendo la entrada en el árbol, invisible a simple vista, pensando en qué serían esas extrañas criaturas. ¿Acaso estaba en el mundo de los espíritus? ¿O se encontraba en algún extraño mundo donde se mezclaban los sueños de Naruto y los hechos del pasado? ¿Quién o quiénes habían armado la trampa para atrapar a uno de aquéllos zorros?

¿Y adónde iba el resto de la manada?

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia el sendero, se encontró con una pared.

Ya no estaba sobre una rama, sino en un asiento en un pasillo con aire a hospital. Se paró despacio, atento a cualquier otro cambio, y al escuchar pasos giró la cabeza hacia una esquina del pasillo. Quienquiera que fuese tenía prisa, y Gaara no quería que nadie lo descubriera antes de saber lo que tenía que saber, así que se encaramó a las vigas del techo y ocultó su presencia.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia, y por un momento pensó que estaba en el futuro, ya que aquél no era un adolescente, sino todo un hombre.

¿Naruto?

.-.

A medida que se acercaba al extremo izquierdo del pasillo, Naruto percibía un ambiente seco y cálido, que fue subiendo de temperatura hasta alcanzar el nivel de _tórrido_. No se sorprendió al dar un paso y sentir arena bajo sus pies, en vez del piso sólido del pasillo, y ver que estaba en un desierto de nuevo. Tampoco se sorprendió al oler el agua, y ver un pequeño oasis a lo lejos, tras una duna gigante. Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue ver la espalda de un demonio mapache muy conocido, pero del tamaño de un caballo.

-Si quisiera atacarte- empezó Shukaku, sin darse vuelta a mirarlo –ya estarías muerto, Naruto-

El viento le daba de frente, así que no podría haberlo olido. Pero claro, se había olvidado del chakra…

-No has sentido mi chakra, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el demonio mapache, girando la cabeza y mirándolo de costado.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Esto no es el mundo real, rubio- le dijo el otro, sin moverse.

-Eso ya lo sé- le contestó el ninja, sin bajar la guardia.

-En este momento no tengo la más mínima gana de pelear, rubio, y más sabiendo que no tengo un Jinchuuriki- siguió el mapache, en la misma posición, mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho. Se relamió y Naruto se puso tenso –Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas contigo… aunque Gaara no fuera de ese tipo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el ninja, sintiendo cómo la repulsa que sentía por Shukaku aumentaba.

-Verás, rubio- dijo el demonio mapache, dándose vuelta y mirándolo fijo –Akatsuki no calculó bien las variables cuando comenzó a cazarnos-

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Deberías haber desaparecido!-

-Pues no puedo desaparecer, rubio- en la voz del demonio Naruto escuchaba lujuria, y eso le repugnaba –Porque, como has averiguado, fui creado en un sueño, y en un sueño seguiré viviendo-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-

-¿Por qué no vienes y miras aquí?- preguntó Shukaku a su vez, señalando el pequeño charco que tenía a sus espaldas –Es pequeño, pero antes no existía, y es interesante ver lo que refleja- el demonio se dio la vuelta y se acostó en la orilla, sin prestarle más atención al ninja.

Naruto no había detectado su chakra, era cierto, pero no iba a caer tan fácil en las trampas del demonio. Ya habían peleado una vez y, por lo que le había dicho Kyuubi, los dos demonios no se tenían ningún cariño. Y Shukaku tenía cierta tendencia a "provocar" a sus contenedores para saciar sus más bajos instintos. Gaara había demostrado ser fuerte y…

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara?- preguntó el ninja, sin bajar la guardia.

-Pues está dormido, rubio- comentó Shukaku, sin moverse -¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-¿Y qué lo mantiene así?-

-A mí no me veas. Sólo aparezco cuando él sueña conmigo, y no puedo volver a entrar en un contenedor usado- miró por sobre su hombro a Naruto –Pero tú eres "nuevo" en ese tema, ¿verdad?-

El muchacho tenía la sospecha que no se refería a ser un Jinchuuriki.

Shukaku volvió su vista al charco frente a él, de no más de tres metros de radio, y se quedó callado. Naruto pensó en hacer varios clones, pero ninguna de sus técnicas funcionaba. Tampoco tenía nada de chakra, aunque sabía que era imposible que pudiera siquiera moverse en esa situación. Y el demonio mapache estaba en la misma situación.

El ninja se acercó al oasis rodeándolo, hasta quedar frente a Shukaku, al otro lado del charco. Miró al demonio mapache, pero no parecía prestarle atención a nada que no fuese el agua, así que el rubio lo imitó.

La escena le era conocida.

Veía a Lee tirado en el piso, y a Gai-sensei impidiéndole que siguiera atacándolo. No tardó nada en darse cuenta que lo veía desde el punto de vista de Gaara, y allí empezó el color.

Pero no se detenía allí.

Se veía sobre la cabeza de un sapo gigante, segundos antes de convertirlo en el Kyuubi, pero desde una perspectiva distinta. Vio cómo el pelirrojo era derrotado por un super cabezazo del rubio. También vio cómo lo escuchaba, casi sin energía y en el piso, hasta que llegaban sus hermanos y se lo llevaban.

Luego veía cómo habían vuelto a casa, y la semana que pasó Gaara _pensando_.

Temari y Kankuro se ocuparon de curarlo, y el pelirrojo los miraba extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez que los viera. Cuando le dijo a Temari el primer "gracias", la chica se quedó petrificada. Cuando se recuperó, la rubia le dijo que de nada, que era su hermano y lo quería como tal. A medida que pasaba la semana, sus hermanos se mostraban sorprendidos por el cambio, y se fueron acostumbrando a tener un hermano menos… menos como el antiguo Gaara.

También vio la batalla contra Deiara, y cuando vio caer la bomba hacia la Aldea oculta de la Arena vio que el color aumentaba. Ahora la mitad de la escena estaba coloreada, y cuando fue derrotado, Naruto apretó los dientes.

Malditos Akatsuki…

Podía ver a Gaara solo, llorando agachado en una tierra desierta y reseca. No era diferente a como se lo había imaginado, pensó el ninja, y entonces se vio a sí mismo de joven, tocándole el hombro y haciendo que el pelirrojo se girase a verlo. Y luego vio a sus hermanos, a varios ninjas de la Hoja y muchos de la Arena rodeándolo, emocionándose al verlo despertar sano y salvo, con sus hermanos y Naruto más cerca que ninguno.

Y entonces algunas kunoichis empezaron a ponderarlo, diciéndole que era un muchacho genial, un gran Kazekage, un guapo y frío ninja…

Pero eso no trajo color.

Lo que terminó de colorear la escena fue cuando Naruto le dijo "Nos has causado muchos problemas"

.-.

.-.

La verdad no pensé que la historia iba a tomar este rumbo, pero decidí pensarlo dos (o más) veces antes de continuarla, para replantearme qué es lo que quería expresar. Y terminó saliendo algo diferente a lo que pensaba (por ejemplo, me imaginaba a Gaara como faraón de Egipto, pero lo descarté enseguida porque no concordaba con el personaje, ni con la idea que quería dar) pero no me desagrada.

**lucerito**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y no, no voy a detenerme, en especial cuando ya casi terminé de escribir el final. Para unirte vas a "Sign up" en la parte superior derecha de la página principal, y completas el formulario. Es sencillo y, si no sabes inglés, siempre puedes usar un traductor en línea. Y como dijo el creador de los premios "Manga de Oro": la por crítica de un escritor de fanfics en no recibir ninguna crítica. Probar no cuesta nada.

**kikimaru**: actualizo una vez por semana, y ya casi está listo el siguiente capítulo (quizás, el último). Gracias por tu apoyo.

Agradecería que me enviasen comentarios desde su cuenta de , si la tuviesen, ya que contestar comentarios en los fics no está permitido. En este capítulo respondo, pero de ahora en más no contestaré más comentarios de esta forma.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Capítulo 4

.-.

.-.

Jinchuuriki

.-.

.-.

No era Naruto.

Gaara lo confirmó al verlo más de cerca. Se parecía al rubio, peor no del todo: aunque podría ser…

El pelirrojo siguió al ninja por los pasillos del hospital, intentando recordar el nombre del hombre rubio. Recordó que un día Naruto le había dicho que Jiraiya había sido amigo de sus padres, y le había mencionado sus nombres. Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó: Minato.

No le interesaba espiar.

A menos que fuese una misión. O necesario en extremo.

Pero esta vez sentía curiosidad, y de alguna forma sabía que nadie lo percibiría si seguía al padre de Naruto.

Minato parecía angustiado, y el pelirrojo sospechaba, pero no lo confirmó hasta que el rubio encontró a una doctora. Para hacer corta una larga escena, la apenada mujer le comunicó que Kushina-san no había sobrevivido, y que Naruto-kun no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, a menos que sucediera un milagro.

Gaara abrió los ojos.

Quería creer que Minato no había hecho lo que creía que había hecho, y si hubiese sido el Gaara de unos años atrás jamás lo hubiese adivinado. Pero la sorpresa no le hizo bajar la guardia, así que percibió un chakra demoníaco y conocido acerándose. No se sorprendió al ver al Kyuubi avanzando a pasos agigantados hacia Konoha.

Lo siguiente fue previsible.

Gaara se quedó en el hospital, mirando la incubadora donde habían colocado a Naruto. De bebé parecía tan frágil e indefenso que, si el pelirrojo no supiera en qué se iba a convertir de mayor, jamás hubiera creído que sobreviviría. Y menos que haría tantas cosas como las que había oído… Y sabía que le faltaba escuchar varias.

Observó en silencio cómo Minato regresaba, sangrando, a darle un último beso a su hijo antes que formaran el sello en su interior. Sin duda el Kyuubi lo había salvado, y Gaara pudo ver en el rostro del mayor lo mucho que le dolía la decisión, de la misma forma que podía percibir su desesperación. Eso era algo nuevo para él, y más al saber que su padre había sido muy diferente a lo que veía.

Apretó los puños, tenso.

Vio cómo sellaban al nueve colas dentro del frágil cuerpo del bebé, y cómo Naruto se recuperaba, comenzando a llorar con el sello en el estómago. Eso era bueno: al menos no estaba muerto, dijo uno de los que habían sellado al demonio. Minato no estaba para ver a su hijo vivo, pero al menos su último descendiente había sobrevivido.

Después de muchas horas, cuando empezaban a buscarse sobrevivientes en los escombros, llevaron a Naruto a lo que quedaba del hospital. Habían dejado que Kyuubi se acercara para poder sellarlo, y si bien la operación había sido un éxito, había costado caro. Minato había querido que su hijo fuera querido por Konoha, aunque los eventos que se sucedieron girasen para otro lado.

Una víctima inocente.

Quien, lejos de lamentarse, había luchado para superarse hasta ser lo que era ahora.

Y Gaara no lo dejaría encerrado en ese hechizo.

.-.

Naruto se quedó quieto por un largo rato.

-Ah, si te hubieses quedado cerca de Gaara por más tiempo, rubio- suspiró Shukaku –Podríamos haber sido muy buenos "amigos"- terminó el demonio mapache con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir- dijo el ninja, sin entender del todo -¿Y por qué estás aquí?-

-Pues porque no quiero que un muchacho tan sexy se muera sin haber probado ciertos placeres de la vida- la misma sonrisa de antes. El otro frunció el ceño –Oh, como quieras. Porque si no despierta, ambos desapareceremos-

-¿Gaara desaparecerá?-

-Pues sí. Morirá de forma lenta, por hambre o deshidratación, y los medicamentos no funcionarán en un ser como él. Y luego de lo que pueden ser meses o años (porque ambos sabemos lo fuerte que es) dejará de existir. Y, como yo fui "removido" de forma incorrecta, en vez de liberarme, me anclaron al destino de mi Jinchuuriki- dijo Shukaku.

-¿Y tú no puedes ayudarlo o no quieres?- preguntó Naruto, intentando romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Soy un ser nacido de un sueño, como sabes- contestó el demonio mapache, molesto –Si pudiese hacer que se recuperara, no estaría aquí-

Silencio.

-¿En dónde está Gaara?- preguntó el ninja, despacio.

-Perdido en sus recuerdos felices. No sé bien cómo lo entramparon, quizás dándole la visión de un mundo ideal y feliz donde todos lo quieren y vive con un sexy rubio que… - Naruto le lanzó una mirada mortal –Oye, que yo también puedo soñar-

-¿Cómo lo rescato?-

-Dándole el beso del príncipe- Shukaku estiró los labios y le sopló un beso. El otro no se movió –O puedes intentar convencerlo que sería mejor que volviese a su mundo, en vez de soñar como Jinchuuriki-

-No te creo-

-Y tienes buenos motivos para no creerme, rubio. Ve y encuentra el problema. Soluciónalo- dijo el demonio mapache.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Naruto.

-Pues eso es lo que te puedo decir. El resto lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-

-¿Y dónde está Gaara?-

-No lo sé-

Silencio.

-Vine aquí para rescatarlo- dijo el ninja, despacio.

-Pues no lograrás ayudarlo si no resuelves lo que lo mantiene en este estado. Así que ve, rubio bonito, ve y rescata a mi sexy pelirrojo-

-No quiero saber- suspiró Naruto, intentando no imaginarse lo que pensaba el demonio mapache.

-Ya fuiste por el otro camino y viste lo que tenías que ver. ¿Sabes cuál es la otra puerta?-

-No-

Shukaku señaló el charco.

-Adentro, rubio-

.-.

Gaara había visto los orígenes de Kyuubi, y cómo su destino se unió al de Naruto. Comprendió algunas cosas que no le habían quedado claras, pero sentía que le faltaba algo por ver. Después de todo, lo que fuera que hubiese dejado al ninja rubio en tal estado aún no había aparecido, y no se iba a ir hasta saber, al menos, cómo volverlo a la normalidad. Además, no había visto al Naruto actual, por más que los hechos que veía (si de verdad habían sido así) iban en orden cronológico. Lo cual podría llegar al momento en que había caído "dormido", pero Gaara no estaba seguro.

Al poner un pie fuera del hospital, toda la escena cambió.

Como si hubiese pisado un gran charco de agua y las ondas expansivas fuesen borrando todo lo que había a su alrededor, el entorno de Konoha destruido cambió a la actualidad. Lo supo al ver los edificios reconstruidos, algo más viejos pero enteros, y otros nuevos que se perfilaban hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Y, lo que lo convenció que estaba en una etapa muy posterior a la que había visto fue el ver el rostro de Tsunade junto con el de los otros Hokages tallados en piedra.

Quieto, observó el cielo nocturno sin luna pero con muchas estrellas.

La ciudad parecía vacía, sin ninguna clase de chakra en kilómetros a la redonda. Gaara caminó despacio, con cautela y sin dejarse ver no oír, atento a cualquier cosa extraña en los alrededores. No demoró mucho en darse cuenta que estaba apareciendo un chakra conocido por él, un chakra demoníaco que ya había enfrentado años atrás.

Kyuubi.

Al pasar frente a las casa dormidas, vio que había gente dentro, pero la completa ausencia de chakra y el color blanco de sus cuerpos y todo lo que las cubría las hacía parecer cadáveres de yeso mas que cualquier otra cosa. Se concentró en seguir el rastro, y no se sorprendió al reconocer los alrededores como los que estaban cerca de la casa de Naruto. Y supo de inmediato de dónde venía el Chakra de Kyuubi.

Estaba sentado en el techo, al parecer mirando el cielo, pero el pelirrojo sabía bien que estaba esperándolo.

-Miren quién llegó- dijo el rubio, con una voz diferente a la habitual. Se dio vuelta, y el otro pudo ver los ojos de Kyuubi –Un contenedor vacío e inútil-

Gaara no dijo nada.

-Oh, vamos, rojito- dijo el otro, dándose vuelta y parándose –Sabes que sin Shukaku no sirves para nada. ¡Si hasta un solo miembro de Akatsuki pudo contigo!-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?- preguntó Gaara.

-Lo estoy manteniendo vivo- contestó el otro, frunciendo el ceño –Porque no tengo intención que el mocoso se muera antes de darle una buena lección. Pero quizás no me importe tanto- continuó, cambiando su mirada –ya que parece que al final voy a volver a tener un cuerpo. Naruto está desapareciendo, y como soy el único con chakra… -

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Gaara, serio.

-Pues si fueras tú el que estuviese en el mismo estado, diría que sería un efecto retardado de haberte separado de Shukaku. Ese mapache libidinoso nació de un sueño, y en un sueño morirá. Así que si mueres estando dormido, dejará de existir. A menos claro, que Naruto vaya a tu rescate y solucione el problema-

-Ése no es el caso ahora- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, el caso es que Naruto está bajo cierta… influencia, digamos. La misión parecía ser de clase C, pero lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue lo que había sucedido en el lugar de la misión-

Gaara lo miró fijo.

-¿Has visto de dónde me secuestraron?- el pelirrojo asintió -¿Sabes lo que me hicieron después?- el otro negó con la cabeza –Si lo supieras, odiarías tanto a los humanos como yo- Gaara esperó –La misión se llevó a cabo en el mismo lugar donde me hicieron lo que soy-

.-.

El agua estaba fría.

Naruto decidió dejar un clon en la superficie por si algo sucedía, o si Shukaku intentaba algo, y después se zambulló en el charco, que era mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba. Ni eso, ni el descubrir que podía respirar agua como si fuera aire lo sorprendió. Si estaba en un sueño, cosas así eran normales, y si estaba en un sueño de Gaara, podían pasar cosas mucho más extrañas. El pelirrojo nunca hablaba de sus sueños, aunque le había dicho a Naruto que el dormir le agradaba.

Vio que llegaba al fondo del charco.

Pero no parecía el fondo de una superficie marina.

Era como si estuviese en la Aldea oculta de la Arena, pero sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese aún bajo el agua. Miró a su alrededor: la aldea seguía tan seca como siempre. Sólo él permanecía "bajo el agua" así que decidió no prestarle tanta atención y concentrarse en buscar a Gaara.

Nunca había visto la ladea tan poblada.

Y había un aire distinto al que había recordad la última vez que había ido. Pese a que hacía calor, y lo sentía como si estuviese bajo el agua, el resto de la gente parecía no sufrirlo tanto, quizás porque estaban más aclimatados que él. Naruto frunció el ceño, concentrándose en buscar un chakra conocido, pero sólo encontró uno similar. Y sólo no lo pasó por alto porque era el más semejante a Gaara, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo nunca había estado en una situación en la que…

Levantó la cabeza.

Era un sueño de Gaara, y cosas extrañas podían pasar.

¿Y si no estuviese atrapado en sus recuerdos felices? Después de todo, el ninja de la arena no había tenido ninguno, que supiera. ¿Y qué haces cuando no tienes recuerdos felices, pero quieres tenerlos, y no puedes hacer recuerdos felices en la situación en la que estás?

Naruto saltó hasta un techo, apoyándose en dos paredes cercanas, y empezó a correr.

.-.

.-.

Lo admito: las peleas no son mi punto fuerte. Me enfoco más en la historia que en los combates, y creo que no me ha ido nada mal en todo este tiempo. Quizás por eso no he escrito tanto sobre series el las que las batallas sean importantes.

En teoría el fanfic iba a terminar en este capítulo, pero las cosas fueron para otro lado, así que nos leemos.

Nakokun


	5. Capítulo 5

En este capítulo voy a usar un formato distinto, ya que de otra forma no se entendería.

Cuando utilice la _cursiva_, se tratará de Gaara.

Cuando use la **negrita**, se tratará de Naruto.

Al llegar final lo entenderán.

.-.

.-.

Jinchuuriki

.-.

.-.

Silencio.

Gaara no dejó de vigilar a Kyuubi mientras el rubio sacaba un pequeño frasco de un bolsillo del pantalón. Notó que contenía un líquido algo espeso, como un jarabe, y que el otro sonreía.

-¿Sabes qué pasó con Naruto?- le preguntó el zorro, sonriendo con malicia. Gaara entrecerró los ojos –Pues que le ofrecí un trato, ya ves. Y lo pensó, aunque no del todo bien, porque todavía está indeciso-

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó el otro ninja, serio y atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer el otro.

-Le ofrecí el volver a nacer- el pelirrojo no se movió –Oh, no que reencarnara, eso no. Le ofrecí que pudiese vivir con su familia en paz y armonía, en una Konoha donde no me hubiesen sellado en su cuerpo. Incluso le mostré cómo sería ese mundo, donde Sakura lo querría más que al idiota del Uchiha, y sería respetado como el que más posibilidades tenía de ser Hokage-

El otro no se movió, atento.

-Claro que habría algunos cambios… Yo seguiría libre, por ejemplo, y los dos felices, pero él me dijo que no confiaba en mí, ¡después de tantos años viviendo juntos!, así que le dije que viera todo lo que quisiera antes de tomar su decisión. Y aquí estamos, él viendo lo que podría ser y yo esperando. ¿Por qué tenías que venir a molestar?-

Gaara lo miró fijo.

-Oh, amargado, no quieres que él tenga una familia que lo quiera. Tú tienes dos hermanos, pero él ni siquiera tiene un perro mascota. ¿Acaso eres tan malo como dicen, Sabaku no Gaara?-

No hubo respuesta.

El pelirrojo sabía lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen sellado al Kyuubi en Naruto, y detectó las trampas verbales del zorro. Naruto, ilusionado con la posibilidad de no ser odiado por toda Konoha, estaría soñando por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, perdiéndose hasta que no quedase nada de su chakra, y entonces Kyuubi tomaría el control de su cuerpo y volvería a la vida.

-No eres tan tonto como Naruto, en algunos aspectos al menos- dijo el zorro, sonriendo –Pero eso no cambia la realidad. Estás en terreno enemigo y en clara desventaja: ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto por quien te derrotó?-

.-.

Gaara.

¡Gaara estaba de la mano de dos personas!

Una era una mujer de pelo claro y corto, y el otro un hombre de pelo castaño, parecido al pequeño niño, que estaba tomado de las manos de ambos, en el medio de la pareja. Se veía que estaba feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirando con cariño a… ¿sus padres? El pelirrojo nunca lo había mencionado, pero por lo que había averiguado, había empezado a llevar su tatuaje (que no era tal, al fin y al cabo) a partir de los seis años.

El niño parecía de ocho.

Y no había nada en su frente.

Pronto vio que otros dos niños, una chica rubia y un muchacho con pelo castaño, se unían al trío. Cada uno llevaba un paquete, y los cinco marcharon juntos, con los dos recién llegados tomados de la mano de sus padres y con el paquete en la otra. Avanzaban hacia Naruto sin verlo, y cuando un niño pasó corriendo a través de él, el ninja se dio cuenta que _en realidad_ era poco más que un fantasma allí.

Sin embargo, se apartó del quinteto cuando pasaron cerca.

Decidió seguirlo.

Vigiló a Gaara durante todo el día, viendo cómo se desarrollaba su rutina. Lo vio en la escuela, mientras jugaba con sus amigos, comiendo con su familia, estudiando, interactuando con sus hermanos… y en ningún momento estaba triste. La fría mirada asesina, que el Gaara real tenía a esa edad estaba ausente, y lo mismo sucedía con la calabaza en su espalda. Seguía dominando la arena, sí, pero no había ninguna presencia demoníaca en su interior.

Y Naruto se sintió desolado.

Podía entender a Gaara: el mundo del que venía había sido horrible con él, con un padre que no dudó en sacrificar a esposa e hijo para tener un arma poderosa. Con un pueblo que lo veía con recelo, hasta con odio, y una familia que no lo contenía porque le temía, con un padre que quiso asesinarlo. ¿Por qué iba a regresar?

¿En dónde estaba el Gaara verdadero?

El pelirrojo no estaba en su casa en Suna, y tampoco parecía estar en ese mundo ilusorio. Tendría que estar en otro lugar, quizás observando su pasado ideal. Quizás era un "demonio del sueño" o algo similar.

O, quizás…

Debía ser el entorno. Naruto estaba consciente que, si hubiese estado en el mundo real, no habría actuado tal y como había actuado hasta el momento. Y menos como estaba actuando ahora. Pero lo que sí sabía era que había sido una muy buena idea el haber dejado un clon en la superficie. La arena se empezó a mover, desdibujando todo el ambiente, haciendo que todo el paisaje se volviese de arena. Las casas, las personas, todo lo que estuviese a la vista se volvía amarillo y caía al piso, para abalanzarse sobre él como una ola furiosa.

Kyuubi no contestaba.

Naruto sintió que el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo empezaba a recordar cómo era ser agua. Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua, y aferraron cada uno de sus dedos, siguiendo por las manos y los brazos, como si mil demonios lo estuviesen apresando. Sin chakra y sin poder hacer ningún sello, inmovilizado y ahogándose, observó cómo la arena se acercaba, terrible, y el agua lo mantuvo sujeto hasta que toda la arena cubrió al ninja.

Incluso cuando dejó de respirar.

.-.

-Lo sabes bien, Kyuubi- respondió Gaara, serio.

-Oh, claro- dijo el otro –Pero eso no explica el por qué te arriesgas tanto por él. Shukaku y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, y si bien sé lo que ha pasado entre Naruto y tú, eso no justifica el por qué te arriesgaste a morir al venir aquí. Y sabes a lo que me refiero-

Lo sabía.

El pelirrojo había leído hace mucho tiempo las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Había un tiempo limitado en el cual podía estar dentro de ése mundo, antes que su chakra desapareciera, imposibilitándole el volver a su mundo. Entonces, si hubiese un chakra distinto al propio en su interior (como el de Kyuubi, o Shukaku) tomaría el control.

Era lo que Kyuubi estaba haciendo.

Y como Shukaku ya no estaba, Gaara podría morir de agotamiento.

Sobraban los motivos para salir airoso de esa misión, y no solo por las personas que dependían de él en Suna. Naruto no merecía morir así, en especial después de lo mucho que había hecho por Konoha… Y por muchas personas más.

Entre ellas, Gaara.

-¿Te has vuelto más tonto?- le preguntó el rubio, sonriendo con un rostro que empezaba a parecerse cada vez más al de un zorro demoníaco, con colmillos alargados y las cicatrices en sus mejillas acentuándose –Naruto no haría algo como esto por ti-

-Te equivocas-

Kyuubi paró en seco.

-Naruto no es la clase de persona que deja abandonada a quienes confían en el-

-Oh, ¿y tú confías en él?-

-Mucho más que en Shukaku, o en cualquier otro demonio similar-

-No me compares con ese mapache libidinoso- el rubio escupió a un lado –Ni tú te mereces lo que es capaz de hacer cuando domina un cuerpo humano, aunque no sepas de lo que hablo-

-Me lo ha mostrado más de una vez, cuando decide dormir- dijo Gaara, sin cambiar de posición.

Kyuubi gruñó.

-¿Esperó a que el tema te interesara, al menos?-

-Nunca me ha interesado Naruto de esa forma-

-Mejor- dijo el rubio, y desapareció.

Gaara había notado que no tenía chakra, por lo que esperar que la arena lo defendiese era ridículo. Se movió casi al mismo tiempo que Kyuubi, elidiendo el líquido del frasco. No demoró ni un segundo en darse cuenta que el dichoso líquido había sido una distracción, y que el rubio era mucho más rápido de lo que recordaba, al recibir una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó volando.

-Porque su cuerpo será mío, te guste o no- dijo el zorro, lanzándose hacia el pelirrojo.

-No- dijo Gaara, esquivando su patada y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro –Volverás a donde corresponde-

-¿Sin tu chakra?- preguntó Kyuubi, enojado, dándole un tono burlón a sus palabras.

El pelirrojo sonrió y formó los sellos con las manos.

El zorro se sorprendió y bajó la guardia por un segundo.

Estaba acostumbrado a los sellos.

Pero el cuerpo de Naruto nunca había visto _ése_ sello, y el cuerpo de un humano era mucho más lento que el de un zorro demonio.

El jutsu que mantenía sellada el chakra de Gaara, haciendo que el pelirrojo no sintiera que lo tenía, se rompió.

Kyuubi sonrió torcido.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo al ver la arena saliendo de la calabaza.

.-.

Como sospechaba, Shukaku había intentado acercársele.

Naruto lo notó, y mantuvo la distancia moviéndose de lugar, alternando su vista entre el reflejo del agua (que mostraba todo lo que le pasaba al otro Naruto) y el demonio mapache.

-Hubiera sido agradable jugar con dos de ustedes- dijo Shukaku, después que hubiesen dado tres vueltas con su juego de mantener distancia.

-No sé de qué hablas, y no quiero saber- dijo el ninja, atento.

-Si el ninja que te creó muere, ¿desapareces también?-

-Creí que un demonio como tú sabría que sí-

-Entonces, tendré al original-

Naruto esquivó el zarpazo de Shukaku a tiempo, alejándose del charco, le lanzó un kunai al demonio, más que nada para ganar tiempo.

El demonio lo hizo a un lado.

-¿Sabes que tu cuerpo ahora está indefenso, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Shikaku, sonriendo de lado –A merced de cualquier demonio que quisiera gozarlo, si viniera del interior de la barrera-

-Ajá- dijo el ninja, sabiendo que intentaba distraerlo.

-Aquí no puedes usar a Kyuubi, rubio- la sonrisa del demonio se volvió maligna –Su chakra está sellado en tu cuerpo, no en tu espíritu-

-Entonces, podré hacer esto- dijo Naruto, formando los sellos -¡Clones de sombra!-

Cincuenta Narutos aparecieron alrededor de Shukaku, y empezaron a golpearlo con todo. El demonio no parecía ni encantado ni sorprendido por el ataque, y se liberó de todos ellos con un pulso de arena que los hizo desaparecer.

-Rubio, no tienes oportunidad contra mí- dijo el demonio, más calmado –Será mejor que te entregues y, quizás, perdone a la chica y al ninja copión que están en tu mismo estado, aunque no niego que ambos se ven muy _deliciosos_-

Fue el tono en sus palabras lo que le hizo a Naruto comprender qué era lo que planeaba hacerles a su amiga y maestro. Apretando los dientes, lanzó más clones de sombra hacia el demonio, con sólo una cosa en mente.

-¡Oh, vamos rubio! Solo no tienes oportunidad- le azuzó el mapache.

Derrotar a Shukaku.

.-.

Sakura estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de lo que estuviese sucediendo dentro de la habitación de Naruto. Kakashi estaba a su lado, por una vez sin sus libritos naranja, igual de tenso. Ambos sabían cuáles eran sus prioridades y habilidades, por lo que al ver al Kazekage salir de la habitación del rubio con el especto de haber sido apaleado como nunca, la chica corrió hacia él, aplicando las técnicas médicas apropiadas antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó Sakura, intentando mantener la calma.

-Kyuubi no lo intentará de nuevo- dijo Gaara, con mucho mejor aspecto que minutos antes –miró a Kakashi –Ve a buscar a la Hokage. Naruto la necesita-

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó la muchacha, con el corazón en un puño.

-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Kyuubi y yo tenemos distintos puntos de vista sobre qué es lo mejor para Naruto- dijo Gaara, casi repuesto del todo.

-¿Qué hizo ese zorro?- preguntó Sakura, aliviada.

-Engañó a Naruto, pero entró en razón al verlos pelear. Y fue… interesante luchar con Naruto contra el demonio-

Gaara no dijo más, y la chica terminó de curar sus heridas poco después. Kakashi regresó con Tsunade, quien pasó a la habitación del rubio después de un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

-Kakashi, necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo la rubia poco después, muy seria –Es indispensable que consigas esto cuento antes- le dio un papel en la mano, mientras Sakura ayudaba a incorporarse al Kazekage. Las heridas ya estaban sanadas, pero el dolor continuaba.

Kakashi miró el papel y asintió.

¿Era su imaginación, o Sakura lo vio sonriendo bajo la máscara?

.-.

Sakura revisó los signos vitales del Kazekage con minuciosidad. Kakashi sostenía a un agotado Naruto, quien los había sacado del trance poco después, con todo el aspecto de haber sido atropellado por una patrulla de AMBU furiosos. La muchacha se sorprendió al confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-Está a punto de despertar- dijo la chica, y miró al ninja rubio.

-Pues ve y dile a Temari y Kankuro que la misión está cumplida- dijo Naruto, intentando sonreír.

Sakura asintió, y fue a darles la noticia a los hermanos de Gaara. El rubio le había dicho que fuera a avisarles antes de curarlo, más por no dejarlos tanto tiempo preocupados que para que lo vieran en el estado calamitoso en el que estaba.

-Te has ganado todo el ramen que puedas comer, Naruto- le dijo Kakashi.

-¡Sí!- dijo el ninja, golpeando el aire con un puño.

-¿Qué paso allí?-

-Creo que será mejor que Gaara se lo cuente- dijo el otro, sentándose en el piso.

.-.

Kakashi volvió con dos humeantes porciones de ramen de Ichiraku, y Tsunade las llevó hacia el dormitorio, donde pronto se escuchó un estrépito. Al parecer, el estómago de Naruto necesitaba comer, y para darle un buen despertar no había otra comida mejor.

Sakura se volvió hacia Gaara.

-Lo que has hecho fue impresionante, Kazekage-sama- dijo la chica, con mucho respeto, inclinándose al lado de la silla donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado.

.-.

_**-Sé que él habría hecho lo mismo por mí- dijo **__Gaara_ **Naruto** –_**Y sé que, si la historia hubiese sido otra y yo estuviese dormido, él vendría en mi ayuda- hizo una pausa –Porque ambos somos Jinchuurikis-**_

.-.

.-.

Las batallas no son lo mío, y ni siquiera leyendo todo el Manga de Naruto que ha salido hasta la fecha lo puedo arreglar. Pero este es el final al que quería llegar, con algún que otro detallecito cambiado. Aquí temrina el fanfic, que bien podría haberse titulado "Junchuuriki: dos historias paralelas", o cómo podrían escribirse dos fanfics con el mismo argumento, pero los personajes cambiados.

O, también "fanfic indeciso": como no me decidía a quién iba aponer a dormir lo hice así, contando las dos historias en una sola. ¿Confuso? Quizás, pero fue divertido escribirlo.

Quizás nos veamos de nuevo por esta sección.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Nakokun


End file.
